yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tunçsiper Eğitim Kurumları
thumb|300px|Özel Tunçsiper Okulları thumb|300px|Nezih Tunçsiper Özel Tunçsiper Okulları-Kurucu thumb|right|300 px thumb|300px|Özel Tunçsiper Okulları 2014 ÖSYS tablosu Kurucu Özel Tunçsiper Okullarında hayat boyu öğrenmeye temel oluşturan öğrenci merkezli ve uygulamalı eğitim sisteminde öğrenmeyi öğrenen öğrenci yetiştirilmektedir. Hem yüksek öğrenime hem de hayata öğrenci hazırlamadaki başarısı ile her geçen yıl daha fazla tercih edilen “Çok özel bir özel okul”'dur. Sevgi temelli değerleri olan bir eğitim ortamında kendine güven duygusu aşılanan öğrencilerimizle tam gün eğitim aldığımız bu mükemmel fiziksel ve teknolojik eğitim ortamında başarısız olmak nerdeyse imkânsızdır. Tunçsiperli olma bilinci taşıyan ve bunu bir yaşam biçimi haline getiren siz sevgili öğrencilerimi ve öğretmenlerimi başarılarından dolayı kutluyorum. *Nezih TUNÇSİPER, Özel Tunçsiper Okulları-Kurucu Genel Müdür *Kaya TUNÇSİPER, Özel Tunçsiper Okulları-Genel Müdür 20.Yıla doğru… 2012-2013 yılı eğitim adına önemli değişimlerin yaşandığı, öğrenme basamaklarında temel taşların yer değiştirdiği, zaman zaman belirsizliklerin kaygıya dönüştüğü bir yıl olmuştur. Eğitim sektöründe yer alıyorsanız hata yapma şansınız yoktur. Bireyin eğitiminde aslonan kişisel gelişimin korunmasıdır. Akademik çalışmaların ve beklenilen sınav başarısının bu zemine oturtulması gerekmektedir. Bu yıl, yalnızca sınav bilgisi peşinde koşmanın ötesinde öğrencilerin aslında sosyal, sportif ve kültürel yönden gelişme ihtiyacının daha çok öne çıktığı bir yıl olmuştur. Sınava koşullandırılmış gençler için; kişiliklerinin oluşması, kendilerini güzel ve doğru ifade etmeleri, ilgi alanlarını, becerilerini fark etmeleri, iyi ahlaklı bireyler olmaları, bilinçli ve hatta katılımcı vatandaş olmaları, eğitim sistemindeki ölçeğin aksine sınav başarılarından çok daha önem taşımaktadır. Öğrenciler, hedefleri doğrultusunda yüksek öğrenime yerleştiklerinde bu saydığımız özellikleri taşımadıkları sürece yaşamlarında mutlu ve kendini kanıtlayan bireyler olamamaktadırlar. Tunçsiper Okullarında biz, bu anlayışla yol alıyoruz. Yalnızca ulusal değil; dünyadaki gelişmeleri takip eden, merak ederek kalıcı öğrenen, okuma, anlama ve sorgulama anlayışına sahip, adını hem akademik hem de sosyal başarılarla duyuran, ulusunu ve ülkesini çok seven, Atatürkçü düşünceyi özümsemiş gençler yetiştirmeye devam etmek 2013 yılınında da hedeflerimiz arasındadır. Tunçsiper Felsefesi 1993 yılında kurulan Tunçsiper Okulları, yaklaşık 900 öğrenciye eğitim ve öğretim verecek olan '"Çok Özel Bir Özel Okul"'dur; Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı'na bağlı olarak çalışmaktadır. 1) Tunçsiper Okulları, öğrencilerin Atatürkçü, çağdaş, aydın düşünceli, ulusunu ve ülkesini seven, bu değerlerle ilgili sorumluluk bilincini taşıyan, gelenek ve göreneklerimize bağlı, katılımcı vatandaş olarak görevlerini yerine getiren birer birey olmasını amaç edinen, '"Çok Özel Bir Özel Okul"'''dur. 2) Öğrencilerin doğruluğa değer vermesini, davranışlarının sorumluluğunu taşımasını, özgürlüğün sorumluluğunu yerine getirmeyi gerektirdiğini benimsemesini istiyor. 3) Açık, içten ve yapıcı biçimde iletişim kurma yeteneği ve isteği geliştirmelerine çalışıyor. Onlara, öğrenmenin ömür boyu süren bir süreç olduğu gerçeğini benimsetmeye çalışıyor. 4) Kuruluşundan bu yana, Tunçsiper Okulları, Türkiye'de eğitimin en iyi seviyeye ulaşması için çalışmıştır. Okul bir model oluşturmakta, eğitimde yenileme çalışmalarında önderlik görevi üstlenmekte ve yarışma ortamı oluşturmaktadır. 5) Okul ders ve ders dışı etkinlikleriyle, öğrencilerinin ilgi ve becerilerinin gelişmesine, güven duygularının artmasına, kendilerine değer verme bilincine erişmelerine yardımcı olmaktadır. 6) Okulun, öğrencilerin çift dillilik kazanmalarına, akademik mükemmeli aramalarına ve onları üniversite sınavında başarılı olmaya ve bu başarılarının üniversite eğitimi boyunca da sürmesine yönelik amacı vardır. Tüm dersler, bakanlık müfredatının esaslarına dayanmakta, çağdaş ve gelişimci yöntemler ve öğretim biçimleri kullanılmaktadır. 1993’ten beri Eğitimin Adı: '''Tunçsiper Okulları Tunçsiper Okulları, Tunçsiperli olma bilincini yaşatarak ve bu bilinci anaokulundan üniversiteye aktararak eğitimde 20. yılına doğru ilerliyor. Kuruluşundan bu yana, bireyin eğitiminde en iyi seviyeyi hedefleyen Tunçsiper Okulları, doğayla eğitimin birleştiği okul kampusunun içinde ayrı ayrı binalarda hizmet vermektedir. Tunçsiper Anaokulu, Tunçsiper İlköğretim Okulu ve Tunçsiper Anadolu Lisesi yle örnek bir öğrenme ortamı oluşturmakta, eğitimde yenileşme çalışmalarında liderlik görevi üstlenmekte ve bireyi topluma hazır hale getirmektedir. “İstiyoruz ki, çocuklarımıza direkt bilgi aktarmak yerine bilgiye ulaşma yollarını öğretelim. Biz bilgimizi aktarmaya başladığımızda onlar yalnız bizim bildiklerimizi öğrenmeye başlamaktadır. Bilgi sonsuzdur. Oysa biz, bilgiyi öğrenme yollarını bulmalarında çocuklarımıza yardımcı olmayı başarabilirsek, o zaman sürekli araştıran, sorgulayan, merak eden, deneyen, çalışan, başaran ve başardıkça mutlu olan bireyler yetiştirmiş oluruz.” İlköğretimden yükseköğretime kademeler arasında bir sistem bütünlüğünü gerektirecek şekilde ilişki ve etkileşim olmalıdır. Eğitim sistemimiz, okul öncesi eğitimden yüksek öğretime bütün kademelerde talepleri ve ihtiyaçları karşılayabilecek kapasiteye kavuşturulmalıdır. Bu doğrultuda oluşturulan deneyimli kadrosu, 19 yıllık tecrübesi ve doğayla iç içe mimarisiyle Özel Tunçsiper Okulları; bireyin gelişiminin 3 yaştan itibaren başladığı düşüncesiyle ve bireysel farklılıkları göz önüne alan eğitim sistemiyle çocukların okula atacakları ilk adımdan üniversiteye kadar tüm aşamaları kusursuz bir şekilde planladı. Özel Tunçsiper Anaokulu nun ilköğretim ve lise binasından bağımsız olarak ayrı alanda kurulması, her yaş grubu için hedeflenen davranışlara uygun olarak belirlenen çok yönlü ve zengin içerikli etkinlikler, konusunda uzman eğitimciler ile birlikte gerçekleştirildi. Tunçsiper Anaokulu için ayrılmış aktivite alanları, yemekhane, spor salonu, sanat atölyeleri, drama salonu çocukların rüyaları kadar renkli ve göz alıcı oldu. Özel düşünülmüş ayrıntılar ve uluslararası standartlarla çocukların okula severek gelmelerini sağlandı. “Çocuğun araştırabilmesi ve oynayabilmesi için gerekli donanıma sahip sınıf içi ve sınıf dışı alanlara sahip olan anaokulumuzda en büyük hedefimiz erken çocukluk dönemlerinde ikinci bir yabancı dili kazandırmak. Bu düşünce ile yola çıktık” Eğitimdeki amaç çocukların, fiziksel, bilişsel, sosyal, duygusal, dil, psiko-motor ve estetiksel gelişimlerin desteklenmesi ve öz bakım becerilerinin kazandırılmasıdır. Bu yaş grubu için uygulanan program esnektir. Öğretmenler çocukların ilgilerini, kendi benliklerini, özgüvenlerini desteklerken gerekli olan zihinsel beceri gelişimini de göz önünde bulundurarak ve onların aktif öğrenen, araştıran bireyler olması için program hazırlıyorlar. Özel Tunçsiper İlköğretim Okulu ve Anadolu Lisesindeki eğitim; “öğrenmeyi öğrenme” temeline dayanmakta ve hayat boyu öğrenmeye ışık tutmaktadır. Kendine güvenen ve hayat duruşuyla ülkesinin gelişimine katkı sağlayacak, fark yaratacak gençler yetiştirilmektedir. Projelerle desteklenmiş akademik dersler, yaparak ve yaşayarak öğrenmeye temel oluşturmaktadır. Sosyal kulüplerle ortaya çıkan kişisel beceriler bireye yaşam boyu hobi edinme kültürü sağlamaktadır. Lise eğitimini tamamlayıp üniversiteye giden bir öğrenci artık kendi kendinin rehberi olacaktır. Tunçsiperli bir öğrenci diplomasını sertifikalarla destekler ve yabancı dil bilgisi başta olmak üzere bilişim teknolojilerini etkin bir şekilde kullanır. “Biz başarılarının yanında mutlu olan ve kendini dünya vatandaşı olarak gören bireyler yetiştirmek istiyoruz, bunun için çalışıyoruz.” Çocuklarımızın özgürce düşünmelerini, sorumluluk alıp düşüncelerini harekete geçirmelerini sağlamaya çalışırken, bir yandan da sosyal gelişimlerini desteklemek, diğer insanlarla bir arada yaşama, kendi haklarını savunurken başkalarının haklarını da saygı duymayı pekiştirmek gerekmektedir. İlk ve ortaöğretimde her öğrencinin kendi psiko-sosyal yapısına uygun kulüpler bulunmakta ve her öğrenci kendi becerilerini kalıcı bir esere dönüştürmektedir. Onlar; öğrencilerin doğruluğa değer vermesini, davranışlarının sorumluluğunu taşımasını, özgürlüğün sorumluluk gerektirdiğini benimsemesini istediklerinden öğrencilerini de bu değerlerle yetiştiriyorlar. Özel Tunçsiper Okullarında her öğrencinin hem akademik açıdan başarılı olması hem de yeteneklerini keşfederek kendine güven duyması sağlanmaktadır. Başladığı noktadan hep daha ileride yer alması amaçlanır. Kaliteli ve kalıcı öğrenme teknikleri ile bilginin hayata aktarımı da gerçekleştirilmektedir. Sevgi temelli, değerleri olan bir eğitim ortamında kendine güven duygusu geliştirilmektedir. Tam gün eğitim, mükemmel fiziksel ve teknolojik donanım ile sunulan eğitim ortamında başarısız olmak nerdeyse imkânsızdır. Tunçsiper Okulları, öğrencilerin Atatürkçü, çağdaş, aydın düşünceli, ulusunu ve ülkesini seven, bu değerlerle ilgili sorumluluk bilincini taşıyan, gelenek ve göreneklerimize bağlı, katılımcı vatandaş olarak görevlerini yerine getiren birer birey olmasını amaç edinen, "Çok Özel Bir Özel Okul"'dur. '“Sevgi” temelli eğitim yaklaşımlarının bir parçası olmak ve anaokulundan üniversiteye kaliteli eğitim almak için Tunçsiper ailesine katılın. *Kaya TUNÇSİPER, Özel Tunçsiper Okulları Genel Müdürü Tarihçe Ülkemizde, hızlı nüfus artışı ve sanayileşmenin sonucunda devletin, okul sayısını aynı hızla arttırmada güçlük çekmekte olduğu bir dönemde, okul eksikliğinin giderilmesi konusunda özel okulların önemini idrak eden Bursa'nın tanınmış sanayici ve işadamı Nezih Tunçsiper, eğitim-öğretim hizmetlerine katkıda bulunmak amacıyla, Nilüfer ilçesi, Gümüştepe mevkiinde, H.21, C.10, 6.pafta ve 570 nolu parselde, kendi adına kayıtlı olan arsası üzerine, Anaokulu-İlkokul-Ortaokul ve Anadolu Lisesi ve Fen lisesi kısımlarından oluşan bir okul yapmaya karar vermiştir. İnşaatın taban alanı 22.000 m2 olup, toplam kapalı alan 15.000 m2'dir. Okul binaları ve ek tesisler, 4 bloktan oluşmaktadır. 2 Eylül 1992 tarihinde temeli atılan bina kompleksinin tamamı, bir yıl gibi kısa bir sürede bitirilmiş ve 1993-1994 yılında kademeli olarak eğitime açılmıştır. 14.06.1993'te kurum açma, 09.07.1993'te de öğretime başlama izinleri alınan okulumuz 09.07.1993 tarihinde resmen faaliyete geçmiş ve eğitim öğretim sürecine hazır halır gelmiştir. An Englısh Summary The Vısıon Of Tunçsiper Schools The vision of Tunçsiper Schools is to educate individuals who will always follow Atatürk `s principles, who are creative, self-confident, who can contribute to the growth of the global society and to enable them to adapt themselves to effective teamwork all over the world and students who will serve their nation and humanity. Our Mıssıon The mission of Tunçsiper Schools is to provide excellent education so that each student; *Speaks at least two foreign languages, *Develops socially, expresses himself independently, acquires the habit of reading and speaking fluently,carries the *Responsibility of innovative working the educational fields. *Develops according to their abilities and interests. *Learns critical thinking *Values multicultural interaction. The Founder : Nezih Tunçsiper He was born in 1931. He completed his higher education in Southeastern University in America . After having worked for the Ministry of Finance for a while, he was appointed to Sifaş Factories as the second director. Between 1972 and 1992 he worked as the general director of the Sifaş Factories. At the same time, he maintained being the chairman of Polylen Management Board and murahhas member. He was also the member of Entaş A.Ş. Management Board, the management board of the employer`s union of Turkish textile Industry, Turkish employer`s union and worked as the head of the Union Of Uludağ Export... He is married to Mrs Mesrure Tunçsiper with two children, Kaya and Yasemin. Today the most important investment is the one that is made in children. Being couscious of this, Özel Tunçsiper Schools set out being ready to take his role in the educational world. We are very proud of contributing to the development of distinguishood, constructive, creative,contemporary, inquisitive, independent individuals. Giving the chance of being a privileged member of Tunçsiper Schools to our children, we will cooperate with the parents, students and our prominent teachers. Being aware of this fact our school has taken its part in enterprising instituonal in the internet world, which is the most striking example of the modern communication technology. Technological development points out that computers influenceour social life deeply and educational institutions can not ignore this reality. From now on Tunçsiper website will serve being parallel to the character of the school, catching up with the rapidlygrowing technology. The Phylosophy Of Tunçsiper Schools Established in 1993, Tunçsiper is a very special private school that has the capacity of goo students, It works following the regulations of the Ministry of Education. Tunçsiper is a very special private school whose aim is to help students. *to be Atatürk followers and modern, to carry the responsibility of serving their country as conscious individuals, to develop the ability to work as part of a team, *to develop the characteristic of honesty, to fulfil the necessities of democracy *to acquire the qualities of being frank having communicational abilities and individual expressing, active participation in social life, to comprehend that learning is a long life process. *since its establishment, Tunçsiper has worked hard to reach the higest level in the educational world and served as a model creating a competetive atmosphere. *With inside and outside activities students can develop their interests and abilities, increase their self confidence and improve their leadership skills. *Students realize the fact that they are offered an education that is bilingual Turkish and English and search for academic excellence and strive to succed in ÖSS and desire to maintain their success in their university life. All subjects are taught according to the curriculum set by the Ministry of Education and fatest methods of teaching. The Hıstory Of Our School As a result of rapid population growth. Governments have had difficulty in increasing the number of state schools. During this period, realizing the importance of private schools to cover up the need for more schools, prominent industrialist and businessman Nezih Tunçsiper decided to build a new school in Nilüfer on his own piece of land. The whole area is 22.000 m², the buildings occupy an area of 15.000 m² school buildings and extensions include four blocks. Its coustruction started in 2 Sep. 1992 and was completed withing a year. The school was opened in 1993 – 1994 Academic Year. Its capacity is 918 students. About Tunçsiper …. As the foundation of a lifelong journey for learning, Private Tunçsiper High School always keeps the faith that''' “Today’s students of Tunçsiper will be the tomorrow’s students of Turkiye ’s leading universities!”'. To achieve this end, our school has created an academic program including one year prep. class providing fluency in English skills of our students plus 4 years of high school education program placed up on scientific methods and experimental learning, which opens the door to the finest universities in Turkiye and all over the world. To promote intercultural awareness, our students also take German as a second foreign language. Studies for the university exam , OSS , starts at 1st grade and continues gradually. These studies are intensified through preliminary studies, mostly on Turkish and Math lessons and monthly tests, which help teachers to monitor their students’ development and let them support accordingly. Tests results are evaluated by the supervisor of each class and the school consultant to provide a better consultancy for the future career of our students. With the philosophy of' “You forget what you hear, you remember what you see but you learn what you do!”', Private Tunçsiper High School supports the access of students to the latest technology through its modern physics, chemistry, biology and computer labs. Humanity comes first at Tunçsiper Private Tunçsiper Schools has been founded in 1993 by Mr. Nezih Tunçsiper , who maintains a successful vision, both nationally and internationally, for the education of young Turkish generation. Our management team including the names of Mr. Kaya Tunçsiper , the General Manager , together with Ms. Nimet Atabek , the High School Director , Ms. Arife Koman , the Primary School Director and Ms. Elif Yazıcıoğlu , the Kindergarten Director ,creates a great synergy for new achievements of Private Tunçsiper Schools . An Unprecedented Architecture Private Tunçsiper High School is located on a closed area of 15.000 m2 surrounded with pine forest at Nilüfer Gümüştepe part of Bursa , which is away from the crowd and traffic stress of the city center. With the special architecture of the school campus, it is easy to feel the value given to our students. Private Tunçsiper High School presents the excellent quality of education thanks to the modern classes, labs, closed & open sport facilities, conference lounge, a very hygienic refectory and a specially decorated canteen. All classes are equipped with technology-supported devices used for interactive education. Do you know your way? Once upon a time, Alice lost her way while walking around the forest. There were many roads waiting for her so she couldn’t decide which one she should choose. Then, she asked the famous rabbit to tell her which way she should go. The rabbit answered:' “If you don’t know where to go, then no matter which way you go!”''' To make a plan, you need specified objectives as well as answer several questions like: *What helps you to shape your decisions and actions? *Why is it so important for you? *Which job do you like most? What kind of changes will happen when you do this job? *The abilities you will use for your job. How can you do this? etc. School is everything Educational Institutes always need to update both their facilities and their teaching models. In 2007, we have started to apply a new method that will determine what kind of educational model should be followed to let our students reach their career objectives as well as plan their in & out of school activities. By the help of our experienced counselor holding a master degree on Career Planning, an''' “Effective Learning Model ”''' will be applied to improve our students’ characters and abilities. Renovated Knowledge & Innovative Teacher The incredible effect of information technologies can be easily observed on educational science. Leaded by innovative teachers, Private Tunçsiper High School provides opportunities for students to engage in developing their IT skills. Our Mother Tongue is Our Life Private Tunçsiper High School gives a special care to the correct use of TURKISH by students , who keep the awareness of their national values. It is also an important aspect for our students to gain self-confidence while defining themselves to others. Living English “One language means one person” '''philosophy triggers foreign language education in Private Tunçsiper High School . To promote intercultural awareness, our students take intensive English courses and additionally they study German as a second foreign language. Last year, three students of Private Tunçsiper High School were entitled the right to go to the US by passing the “SLEP ” exam held by Toefl Test Center. The World Second Winner in Japan In 2007, we attended to the World Youth Summit held in Japan. Among 165 attendees from 15 different countries of the world, our students represented Turkiye successfully and proved the efficiency of their IT and foreign language skills by conducting an international project about our cultural values, which brought us the honor of becoming the second winner of this worldwide project contest. Japanese were so affected by the success of Private Tunçsiper High School that they have already renewed their invitation for 2008. Traditional Values & Valuable Diploma The school concept perceived by Private Tunçsiper Schools is that “school isn’t only a foundation of teaching and learning but also it offers a global perspective to students in order to help them shape their view of life ”.' This is applicable only when the school manages to convert certain values like amity, respect, responsibility etc. into behavior. Peace is the key for happiness and success and you feel the real peace at Private Tunçsiper Schools at once your first step into our facilities. So, Private Tunçsiper Schools believe that diploma doesn’t certificate only the academic success but also the social achievements of our students! Modern Education in the light of Atatürk’s principles and reforms Students of Private Tunçsiper Schools from Elementary to High School level acquire Atatürk ’s principles and reforms well in order to follow the way pointed by the Great Leader to the Turkish Youth. Campus Life Teaching & Learning studies at Private Tunçsiper High Schoo l are conducted based on the programs of Ministry of Education. Schedule The weekly schedule at Private Tunçsiper High School starts at 8.25 am and ends at 4.35 pm. Senior classes are allowed to leave the school at 3.10 pm, except Fridays. Daily 9 teaching periods and weekly 45 teaching periods are available. 36 hours of the total teaching periods are allocated for the programs of Ministry of Education, 2 hours for consultancy and career planning, 4 hours for complementary studies and 4 hours for social activities. Complementary Studies For complementary studies, 4 hours are allocated in a week based on the program of each academic unit. Furthermore, the students chosen by the responsible teachers after each exam are exposed to private courses individually or in groups so that we can expedite our students’ educational development by feeding them with healthy study habits. Socıal Actıvıtıes Social activities are conducted by project-based studies. Our students actively practice what they learn by joining their foreign language knowledge with IT technologies. Just one click on http://www.tuncsiper.com is enough for you to follow our social activity schedule. Career Plannıng and Consultancy At School During these hours, we plan the complementary studies based on the exam results of each student. Besides, we inform our students about rituals, celebrities and social activities that will be held throughout each term. Exams Written Exams Written exams are held in two weeks of each month. Current exam schedule is available on our web site and it is delivered to parents during our first school-parent association meeting. Exam results can be followed by using E-OKUL software via an individual password of each student. Thanks to E-OKUL program, it is possible for parents and students to provide an online contact with teachers and the school management, which triggers a closer parent-school association. Knowledge Assessment Tests Teachers of each academic unit prepare 10 multiple choice questions for each monthly assessment test. Exam results are released in 10 days after exam and can be checked through our website. Our teachers and our school management are able to evaluate the results by using diagrams comparing students’ level statistically in order to provide a more effective feedback to both students and parents. In the scope of OSS studies, our students at high schoo l division are exposed to at least one multiple choice test including similar question types of OSS exam. These exams are evaluated by the center in Ankara , which conducts exams all over Turkiye , and then the results can easily be followed online through E-OKUL program. Passing to Upper Grade In order to access to higher education program, Prep students need to get at least 2 score as an average of English exams. Students who couldn’t reach this average score are allowed to take a make-up exam in Fall. At 1st, 2nd and 3rd grades, students who get unsatisfactory remark or get the weighed average score of 3.00 are deemed to be successful. Students who couldn’t do well at Prep and 1st year repeat the same class for the following year. At 2nd and 3rd grade, students who couldn’t pass more than 3 courses, repeat the same class. Calculation of scores Score Remark Rank *85 – 100 5 Excellent *70 – 84 4 Very Good *55 – 69 3 Satisfactory *45 – 54 2 Needs improvement *25 – 44 1 Poor *0 – 24 0 Quite poor Rules of Permission and Non-attendance During a school year, the limit of unexcused absence for students is 20 days. Total of permission periods, either excused or unexcused, given by the school management cannot be more than 45 days. Students who are absent on the day of any exam have to support his/her excuse officially. Developmental Discipline at Private Tunçsiper High School Discipline at Private Tunçsiper High School is one of the methods used to eliminate the reasons of negative behaviors. However, our students displaying problematic attitudes are subject to certain precautions in convenience with the Disciplinary Regulation released by Ministry of Education. In order to share the happiness we breathe in our school atmosphere, the school management administers certain rules based on the positive discipline concept existing today’s modern educational foundations. However, we are aware of the fact that an effective teaching & learning atmosphere cannot be created under a highly exaggerated disciplinary environment For years, satisfactory discipline models have been sought by educational foundations and it is seen that the models which contributes to students’ cognitive, sensory and moral development are mostly acceptable by all shareholders of educational foundations. Positive Discipline triggers more humanistic dialogs between teachers, parents and students based on reciprocal courtesy. To adopt the Positive Discipline, the followings may help schools have an idea about this concept: ü Positive Discipline is initially based on a reciprocal respect of individuals. ü Positive Discipline is a life-long approach. ü Positive Discipline contributes individuals gain certain skills required to have a positive and strong personality. Developmental Discipline Approach: Phases and Implementations Developmental discipline approach gives us the chance to evaluate any cases from different perspectives. Based on developmental stages, students may have certain personal problems as well as various learning problems that seriously affect both the educational and disciplinary quality. Thus, if we recognize how developmental stages of students affect perception of the rules and regulations, we are able to conduct a more reasonable plan for discipline. This modern discipline approach is also placed in Prize and Discipline Regulation of Ministry of Education. So, disciplinary rules at school should never be perceived as a court authority but as an existing authority, which tries to provide a better and more efficient teaching & learning environment at school. This is the reason why this common view should be adopted by all members of '“Tunçsiper Family”''' so that the School Disciplinary Board can be supported accordingly. The whole copy of Prize and Discipline Regulation of Ministry of Education, issued on Official Gazette by January 19, 2007 with a number of 26408, is available on the official website of our school: http://www.tuncsiper.com/lise/dokuman/meb disiplin yonetmeligi.doc Today, you are experiencing the privilege of studying at Private Tunçsiper High School . We really hope that all our students and their parents will feel the peaceful atmosphere in our school, which is expected to play an important role to maintain the peace both in Turkiye and the world. We wish all of you a happy and successful academic year. School councils can be a most excellent training ground in responsibility for future citizens. School Council at Private Tunçsiper High School includes Student , Teacher and Parent Councils individually. The current decisions taken during last meeting of Student Council held on Oct. 15, 2007 have been assessed by the Teacher and Parent Councils as presented below: :1. Classroom teachers will monitor students closely to measure their success rate as well as to see whether students obey the regulations and disciplinary rules so that teachers can easily set the negative aspects and share them with the school consultant and the school management to figure out the most effective solutions. :2. The list of students who don’t play an active role during the lesson will be given to the related classroom teacher, who will monitor the later steps in coordination with the school consultant. :3. During the complementary study periods for OSS exam , students are allowed to listen to MP3 players individually. :4. Any students, except the ones who are late for the first 10 minutes of the 1st lesson of each day, are obliged to get a written permission from the school administration. :5. By the second lesson, names of the nonattendants will be given to the executive secretary, who will inform the assistant manager accordingly. :6. During the school time, students can be granted permission by the school management as long as a written excuse is delivered by their parents individually or via fax /telephone. :7. During the lesson period, students are not allowed to leave the class with simple excuses such as going to WC, getting something from their personal locker etc. :8. It is not allowed to let students out of class before the bell rings for lunch. :9. During the weekly National Anthem ceremony on every Monday and Friday , each classroom teacher will stand near the students of his/her own class. All students should be wearing their uniforms. :10. It is obligatory that students should keep their mobiles off during the lesson period. They are allowed to use their mobiles only at canteen. If they don’t obey this rule, their mobiles will be confiscated by the school administration. :11. Students will wear their uniform orderly. The ones who don’t obey this rule will be warned by their classroom teacher . :12. Students are not allowed to wear any kind of jewelry. :13. For boys, shaving is obligatory. They also take care for their hair styles. No exaggerated hair style is allowed. Okul Marşı :Ulusumun gücü için, :Çalışırız Tunçsiper'le :Atatürk'ün eserine, :Can veririz Tunçsiper'le :Işık hızı yarış bizde, :Uygarlığa varış bizde, :Sevgi bizde, barış bizde, :Şan veririz ülkemize. :Hey hey Tunçsiper'im hey... :Seninle çok mutluyuz. :Atatürk'ün ilkeleri, :Işığı bizim yolumuz. :|********************| :Biz gerince yurda kanat, :Egemenlik bulur hayat, :Yol gösterir bilim sanat, :Başarırız Tunçsiper'le. :Işık hızı yarış bizde, :Uygarlığa varış bizde, :Sevgi bizde, barış bizde, :Şan veririz ülkemize. :Hey hey Tunçsiper'im hey... :Seninle çok mutluyuz. :Atatürk'ün ilkeleri, :Işığı bizim yolumuz. *Söz: Turgut ÇELİK ,Arife KOMAN *Müzik: Arife KOMAN *Tunçsiper marşını indirmek için tıklayınız. İletişim *Adres: Çamlıca Mah. Babacan Cad. No:72 16100 Nilüfer/ BURSA *Telefon: 0224 451 52 90 *Anaokulu E-mail : anaokulu@tuncsiper.com *Faks: 0224 451 52 99 *İlkokul-Ortaokul E-mail: info@tuncsiper.com *Anadolu-Fen Lisesi E-mail: tuncsiper@tuncsiper.com Dış linkler *http://www.tuncsiper.com/anasayfa/anasayfa.asp Kategori:Tunçsiper Eğitim Kurumları Kategori:Özel tunçsiper eğitim kurumları Kategori:Özel Tunçsiper Eğitim Kurumları Kategori:Tunçsiper eğitim kurumları Kategori:Tunçsiper okulları Kategori:Tunçsiper Okulları Kategori:Tunçsiper Kategori:Bursa Nilüfer Özel Tunçsiper Eğitim Kurumları Kategori:Bursa özel tunçsiper eğitim kurumları Kategori:Private Tunçsiper High School Kategori:Private tunçsiper high school Kategori:Private Tunçsiper School